


don't you want more than my sex?

by SapphoIsBurning



Category: NXT, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Actual demon Finn Balor, BDSM, Blood Drinking, Demon Sex, Established Relationship, Multi, Submission, Supernatural Elements, Threesome - F/M/M, Vampire Sex, Vampire!Bayley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6483637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphoIsBurning/pseuds/SapphoIsBurning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Triumphant demon Finn, excited submissive Sami, and secretly dark Bayley get what they really want after NXT Takeover Dallas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't you want more than my sex?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little darker and more lyrical than most of my stuff, but I wanted to write something for the April Supernatural Wrestling Challenge and this sprung to mind. I was also inspired by Mithen's ["An Intolerable Radiance of Wings"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5408051) to write some m/m/f.
> 
> Additional inspiration, and the title, come from ["Leather"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f5n4jZnXfdM) by Tori Amos, which would be a pretty good soundtrack to this if you wanted to put it on.

Everyone else saw Bayley’s eyes and thought they saw a young woman struggling to stay strong, to not cry. But Finn knew. He knew she was struggling not to kill. She burned with rage that another woman could take her power away from her, could force her into the black...Finn knew he needed to watch Bayley that night because Asuka wouldn’t watch herself, and Bayley was deadlier than anyone knew. Bayley needed a distraction.

The crowd all thought the tears they saw in Sami’s eyes were of sadness for the coming change, for leaving NXT. This was true, but it was also true that he was crying tears of ecstasy, from the anguish and sensation of a truly glorious beatdown. And Finn knew, too, he would have to bring Sami back to himself. Maybe not after a little more fun, first.

The demon was thirsty. He thought his rider, the dark companion that dwelled within him, was under control until he felt a sudden surge that he couldn’t stop in the first moments of his match with Samoa Joe. Blood was spilt, and he felt every fiber of his body hungering for more. The crowd chanting to let Joe bleed didn’t help; their frenzied bloodlust magnified his, and his demonic energy flowed back into them. It was hard to stop, to even slow down, but thankfully, when the match ended and the coup de grace was performed, calm finally came.

That is, until Finn came out of the locker room, unpainted but feeling more demonic than ever. Bayley was pacing outside, and caught his arm. “Are you feeling what I’m feeling?” she asked, a bit of fang slipping into view.

“He’s hungry,” Finn said. “And I don’t feel like fighting him any longer.”

Bayley grinned viciously, showing a full set of elongated canines that she managed to keep from extending during the match due to an impressive sense of control. But Finn’s blazing body heat and the scent of his demon to the surface wore away at her grip.

She spoke. “I had Sami go get the car. He taped his interview segment already. We can be out of here in five.”

Finn gripped the back of Bayley’s neck and leaned in to confide. “Think we’ll make it to the hotel this time?” he asked.

“Probably,” she shrugged with a wicked chuckle.

They made it, barely, only because Sami was driving and his human senses weren’t blurred by the thirst for blood or sex or tribute. He was just a masochist; masochists can be patient, especially when it hurts.

They got to the room. Sami, bless him, thought to book the biggest suite. It would probably be destroyed by morning, but they had plenty of space to sin.

“Strip,” Bayley told Sami as soon as the door was closed.

“Yes ma’am,” he said, pulling his shirt off over his head and tossing it aside.

“Did I say you could speak?” she scoffed. Sami suppressed a grin and kicked off his sneakers.

“Worship my cock,” Finn demanded, impatient, grabbing Sami by the hair before he could get his pants off.

Bayley just smiled and sat down on the bed, crossing her ankles mock-demurely. She was feeling better already.

Sami dropped to his knees in a practiced move and nuzzled the crotch of Finn’s jeans with his face. He undid the other man’s belt and opened his fly. He drew Finn’s velvet member out through the opening in his boxers and pumped it with his fist, eyes closing in ecstasy.

Bayley got up off the bed. She came around behind Sami, running her fingernails over the skin of his neck. She sniffed, sensing the blood pooling beneath his veins. But then she looked up at Finn’s face, his eyes blazing red with arousal and need. It would be rude to start without him, she thought. So instead of sinking her teeth into Sami’s neck and drinking his blood, she just kissed him there, nuzzling over the sensitive areas where blood travelled close to the surface of the skin.

Then she reared back and slapped him across the back, on top of a blooming bruise. He cried out but kept working Finn.

“Watch yourself little girl,” Finn growled. She cackled, but moved to the bed. Finn pulled Sami off of him and pulled him up.

They made a wretchedly sweet little tableau there in a better hotel room than their plans really deserved, Bayley admiring the boys, Finn’s full length erect and dazzling, Sami looking worshipful and beautifully submissive.

“Let me play with him,” Bayley asked, the innocence of her public character and the storied darkness of her secret self showing at the same time. Finn threw him to her. Sami fell down next to her on the bed.

“You never finished stripping,” she said sharply. Sami’s hands flew to his pants, scrambling to rip them off, his socks, his briefs. He knelt on the bed when he was done, chin to his chest, hands on his thighs, a position of supplication to his goddess. She caressed his head, crawling on hands and knees around him, raking her fingernails down his back without warning and making him yelp but not move from his position, sliding her hand down the crack of his ass to finger him gently. He moaned sweetly, trying to stop the sound escaping him but failing.

Bayley looked up and beckoned Finn over. He brought the lube. His cock was already slicked with it, after being slicked with Sami’s saliva, of course.

Bayley pulled her top off over her head, revealing nothing underneath, no bra tonight. She stripped off her jeans: no panties. Something had to give. But she was naked, nonetheless, and she tilted Sami’s head up to see. His eyes lit up with that joy that always fills him and waits for a chance to bubble to the surface. He was so happy to serve her, and he knew what to do without being told. He rose off his knees to position himself as she reclined on a pile of pillows on the bed. He lay down on his stomach, his legs hanging off the edge, and he kissed the inside of her thigh, placing a trail of soft kisses until he reached her pussy. He looked up at her to confirm what he really, truly wanted to start doing. She pulled him up more to look him in the eye.

“Oh, you really want to lick my cunt, don’t you?”

He nodded, even more aroused by filthy words coming from Bayley’s pert mouth. He was fully present in the moment.

“Finn’s going to fuck you while you worship me with your tongue. Do you like that?” she said with laughing eyes.

Sami nodded vigorously and gulped.

“Then we’re going to do the other thing, Sami. The thing we need to do. Can we do that?”

“Yes,” he whispered hoarsely.

Bayley slapped him across the face, hard. “No talking.” He reeled from the slap, falling back into Bayley’s lap. “You know what your mouth is for.”

He knew, but it was always fun to push a little. He never got to be slapped around by women anymore at work; the indies had their merits and mixed-gender fights were one of them. But this more than made up for it.

Sami tucked himself into position, getting one arm under Bayley’s left thigh, when he felt a slick finger touch his asshole. He moaned into Bayley’s pussy, licking into her, as Finn pressed in from behind him. Soon, he felt the head of Finn’s cock pressing, breaching, remaking him from the inside out and fucking him senseless. He licked Bayley up and down like a cat with cream, caressing her labia with his fingers as he circled her clit. She was so deliciously wet, the wetness catching in his beard and his beard stroking her thighs, scratching like the rough tongue of another creature, perhaps.

Finn gripped the back of Sami’s neck, holding him down, pressing him further into Bayley, using Sami’s body to fuck Bayley for him. Bayley caught his eyes and they both blazed with an otherworldly fire, three worlds meeting here and joining as one, day, night, and beyond either one.

Bayley crested first, screaming and shivering, cursing. “Fuck, god, fuck god, I’m your god,” she screamed, and Sami continued to worship. He didn’t stop until she threw him off, kicking her legs and speaking in guttural tones to Finn. “Take him, finish in him.”

Finn yanked him up off the bed to stand, and they slammed against each other. Bayley crawled forward to brace Sami up with her hands. His cock was red and leaking but he had been so good, hadn’t touched it once.

Finn wrapped his arms around Sami, speaking a language they weren’t sure was human into Sami’s ear, making filthy promises for the future, of what the three of them could do, could be. And then tears came to Sami’s eyes again because he was leaving, leaving, when they’d be together again like this he didn’t know but he was being called away. Finn came more quietly just then, grinding his teeth and freezing in place, his thrusts quelled.

“I’m yours,” Sami said. “I’ll always belong to you.” His heart was under their command and it beat only at the pleasure of his demon god and dark goddess.

“It’s time,” Finn said, blinking his second set of eyelids to clear the haze of lust. “I can’t wait any fucking longer.”

“Please,” croaked Sami, sniffling and trembling. Finn kicked at him halfheartedly but was in no place to deliver any discipline. Maybe later, Sami hoped.

“Bay, get over here,” Finn panted.

Bayley extended her fangs and hissed, her whole body snapping to attention “Sami. You can touch yourself now.” She rose and padded over to them.

Finn stood behind Sami, and Bayley knelt in front of him and slightly to the side. As Sami stroked himself desperately and as tears rolled down his cheeks, Finn was transfigured into a being of two worlds, his fomori rider showing himself fully at last. The roiling black tentacles and fangs of the demon latched onto Sami’s neck, while Bayley bit into his upper thigh, looking for the delicious vein there, so close to the surface. They drank from him, his blood quenching the thirst his body could not touch, and any wound they inflicted would be hidden neatly among those he had already suffered under the hands of his opponent earlier that evening. 

The pain of their bites shook him where he stood but they kept him on his feet, and he came, spilling over his hand and onto the bed, and the monsters continued to feed. Stinging pain and contentment filled Sami, knowing his place, serving them with everything that his body could give.

They staggered to the bed. Finn batted the throw pillows off it and rolled the limp Sami into it. Bayley hit the lights. They slept curled around each other, nuzzling Sami’s neck and beard and back and chest and whispering sweet gratitude to him until they all fell into one inky darkness.

In the morning they’d be restored to the selves the world saw. Bayley felt calm and sated, like scratching an itch that had been building for weeks. Finn felt energized, fucking and feeding multiplying the buzz of his win to levels higher than the sky. Sami always felt a quart low after their nights together but nothing a steak dinner and maybe a light flogging wouldn’t fix. It was a small price to pay to sustain the two people he loved most in the world. He buzzed with the warm tiredness that came from working hard doing what you love. He couldn’t claim innocence but even while flanked by creatures of darkness, he felt secure in the purity of his purpose. He knew why he was here. And he would always come back.

 


End file.
